Hermiones had Enough
by Awfulwaffel
Summary: When Ron comes back, Hermione is done waiting around for things to happen. Making deals with goblins, rescuing her boys, and calling in life debts. Bringing back the Hermione prior the HBP with a little more cursing. Bashes just about everyone. Character death. I own nothing


A choked sob escaped Hermione's throat as watched over Harry telling Ron definitively that there was never a chance for them. He thought of her as a sister.

A sister.

She should have known better, really. Harry never gave her any indication that he felt anything more than friendly for her, right? Well, neither did Ron but everyone always said he was apparently head over heals for her. Obviously, the wizarding world had a very strange way of showing love. If the last 7years were Ron's attempt to woo her than she really needed to talk to Malfoy.

Hermione knew deep down that there was little to no chance of Harry ever returning her feelings but this felt final. She tried so hard to forget about him. Last year she distanced herself and even gave Ron a chance to see if there was anything between them. It was pretty obvious by the amount of time he was glued to Lav-Lav's face that he wasn't the one for her. She quickly sprinted back to the tent and cleaned herself up, not wanting them to know that she had witnessed what happened.

"Hermione! I have a surprise for you!" Harry rushed in the tent with a huge smile on his face. Hermione mustered a weak smile and followed him out, ready to listen to the two best buddies get reacquainted.

"'Mione! I missed you." Ron mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. His eyes darting between his two best friends, waiting for her to embrace him or hex him.

"Welcome back." Hermione said stiffly before spinning on her heel to immerse herself in some research.

"Don't worry, mate, she'll come around." Harry sighed with a grin. Ron shrugged helplessly but continued shooting Hermione longing looks when he thought she wasn't looking.

It took two weeks of Hermione giving both boys cool treatment before they approached her. She had not been openly hostile or cold to them but acted more like a coworker than long time best friend. She spent a lot of time wondering how she ended up in the emotional black hole when they were trying to fight a war. Maybe Harry wasn't the love of her life if he could so easily pass her off to his best friend. After all, if anyone could see an abusive relationship, wouldn't it be someone who grew up abused?

"'Mione, I know your mad but I'm back now. You need to talk to me." Ron sat beside her, giving her a stern look, which just seemed ridiculous on him.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly, closing her book.

"You've been acting weird ever since I got back and your working yourself too hard." Ron frowned. Harry looking nervously between the two, watching to make sure no fight broke out.

"How exactly have I been acting weird? I research, I train, I cook, I teach you both any new spell or technique I find. What more do you want from me?" Hermione asked evenly.

"You've just been distant, Hermione." Harry said softly, his green eyes almost broke her resolve. Could she try and be with Ron just to make everyone else happy? No, she couldn't, her parents raised her properly, before she took those memories from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still not sure what you want from me? No more study schedules, no more bursting in on your quidditch talks or chess games. I give you the information you need to survive. I'm giving you both what you wanted. I'll stick with you till the end but I can't keep doing this to myself." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Yeah, that's nice and all but 'Mione...I thought when I came back...you know?" Ron tilted his head to the side imploring her to understand.

"No, I don't know. You left us for dead. In the middle of a war." Hermione spat at him.

"That's not fair! That was the horcrux!" Ron sputtered angrily. Harry remained quiet, looking at Hermione as if he had never seen her before.

"No, that was you. You thought I was shagging Harry. You thought this trip would be some mystical bloody quest. You being constantly hungry and impatient. Forever jealous of an orphan who's never felt a tenth of the love you have in your house. The horcrux feeds on your insecurities and intensifies them but they're yours to begin with." Hermione sneered in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Bloody hell! Think you know everything! You're bloody mental, you are! I just wanted to know when I could get my girlfriend back not this barmy bint!" Ron snarled, his face turning the same color as his hair.

"I've never been your girlfriend. I'll never be your girlfriend. This is what you were worried about? Why I wasn't snogging you? Well-" Hermione was building herself up to start on a nice long rant about why he would never be his girlfriend when Harry abruptly cut her off.

"What do you mean your not his girlfriend?!" Harry exclaimed looking scandalized, as if she had taken one of his foundations of belief. The sky is blue, Ron is dating Hermione.

"Why would I? He constantly tries to put me down, he never has a nice thing to say to me, he dismisses my dreams and goals in life as a waste of time, how is that a healthy relationship?" Hermione snarled.

"We bicker like a married couple. It's all undisolved sexual tension." Ron angrily shouted at her.

"Undisolved?! You mean unresolved?! No, nothing of the sort. If this is how we handle our daily conversations, how the-you know what? I'm done. I don't need to explain this. I don't want to be with you. I'm done being treated this way." Hermione huffed and started to walk out of the tent.

"It's Harry then, right? You always choose him over me. It's always Harry that gets everything, innit?" Ron's whispered reply made her pause momentarily.

"Yes, it's always been Harry but now, I'm choosing what I want. I want this war over and get my parents back. Those are my goals." Hermione said softly without turning around.

"You told me you were dating Hermione." Harry turned on Ron as soon she left the tent.

"We were, innit? Been together forever and all that. Just you know..." Ron trailed off ever so eloquently.

"You don't recall, 3rd year, hmm? I told you I thought she was cute. Wished I could ask her to Hogsmeade? You then told me you were sorry but while I was stuck in the castle she threw herself at you and you spent the whole bloody trip snoggin?!" Harry growled.

"Well, eh you know. I was building up to it!" Ron quickly defended himself.

"Why? Why did you lie? I thought you were together. Yule ball, you said so many times you were going to ask her, make it romantic. Then I had to find you a bloody date because you couldn't pluck up the courage." Harry snarled, advancing on his best friend.

"You were slobbering all over Cho! Don't look at me like that!" Ron replied hotly.

"Yeah, Cho who I ditched halfway through our date because Hermione asked me to meet her. True love, innit?!" Harry spat sarcastically.

"Come on Harry! You got Gin! It will all work out. Hermione will get over whatever is wrong with her and when it's all over it'll be fine! You'll marry Gin, I'll have Hermione. One big happy Weasley family!" Ron finished with a smile.

"I never even took her to Hogsmeade. I never asked her to be my girlfriend. I thought of her as a little sister until one day I couldn't top thinking about her hair. Next thing I know she's attacking my mouth! Maybe you missed that bit while you were sowing your wild Oates as you said. I broke up with Gin, I'm not getting back with her." Harry finished in a defeated sigh, thinking back to the nights he would watch the map to make sure she was safe, only to see her in various classrooms and broom cupboards with different men.

"Gin has been in love with you since she was 6 years old! You're meant to be, just like me and 'Mione. Mums always saying how she looks just like your mum but with your dads brown eyes. It's fate!" Ron cried out. Harry thought about what Ron said and felt slightly ill, he had been kissing a girl that could pass for his sister. Ron obviously mistook his expression and continued. "See, Potter men can't resist the red hair!"

Harry collapsed in a chair with his face in his hands. It suddenly seemed to dawn on him how unfair he had been to his best friend. Ron was an idiot, Harry didn't have a type. His first crush was Hermione, then to get over her had been Cho...which didn't really help. He never really thought he fancied Ginny, she was like a sister to him and those two weeks of being lead around were exhausting. At the time, Hermione was obviously pining over Ron, who he thought was her boyfriend.

DIARY- LUCIUS MALFOY - DESTROYED 1993

RING - GAUNT SHACK - DESTROYED 1996

LOCKET - FOUND IN GRIMMAULD PLACE -ORIGINALLY PLACED WITH REGULUS BLACK HOUSE ELF - CAVE - DESTROYED 1998

HUFFLEPUFFS CUP - LAST KNOWN OWNER FOUND DEAD, POISONED BY ELF.?

RAVENCLAW ARTIFACT? - MOST FAMOUS ARTIFACT [DIADEM] -MISSING 1000 YEARS

NAGINI? - PROBABLE FAMILIAR - ALWAYS AT RIDDLE'S SIDE.

?

Hermione poured herself over the notes she summoned from the headmasters office after his death. Making any notes she could on locating and destroying pieces of Voldemort's soul. She sighed as she came across a passage on living horcruxes, stating that living breathing horcruxes were a mistake many have made in the past. Apparently the goblins have perfected a ritual that could remove the soul from the body and with horcruxes would actually pull all other pieces of the soul together to make an easily banished wraith. Hermione began to hyperventilate with excitement. No final showdown, no great battle, one ritual and it could all be over.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked in excitement. Harry and Ron came rushing into the tent wands drawn. Hermione launched herself into Harry's arms, smiling brightly. "I found it!"

"What did you find?" Harry asked softly, holding her body tight, savoring the first piece of intimacy she had offered him in weeks.

"A ritual, it will pull the horcruxes together so we don't have hunt them!" Hermione bounced with excitement shoving the book in his face.

"This is fantastic Hermione!" Harry smiled back at her, not even sparing the book a glance, he was too busy taking in Hermione's bright smile, keeping his hands on her waist. Ron looked on with a glower on his face, not missing how closely they were standing.

"Well, this is just great!" Ron said with a tight smile, his eyes simmering with rage as he held his arms open for Hermione. She paused as she looked over at him then seemed to realize she was still in Harry's arms. Stepping back, she closed her eyes a moment to steel her herself, reinforce her will to stop wanting him.

"I'll go figure out a way to contact Gringotts. Excuse me." Hermione turned and went back to the table to review her notes. Harry turned on Ron with a glare.

"What?" Ron snapped, throwing his arms up in frustration. Harry opened his mouth to tell him 'what' when Hermione came back into the room, snatching random items off the tables.

"Alright, so I've written a plea for assistance to the director. I'm not sure exactly what is happening in Gringotts but I'm almost positive that that Riddle will have death eaters in the bloody bank. So, I'm going to use some polyjuice, sneak in and leave this message and the locket with a teller." Hermione rambled, sealing the the letter along with the horcrux and a 2 way coin in a parcel. Taking a shaky breath she gathered up her beaded bag and polyjuice. "I shouldn't be long, going to make a stop at a tescos. I'm sick of eating bloody mushrooms and fish." With one more steadying nod she was gone before either boy could argue.

"What is your problem, Ron?" Harry hissed.

"My problem? What's your problem? Acting like that around my girlfriend, you had your hands all over her!" Ron snapped.

"She's not your girlfriend! She was never your girlfriend! Didn't you hear? Hermione chose me!" Harry advanced on his best mate.

"Yeah but she's not choosing you anymore, is she? Mate?" Ron snarled.

"You told me you were together! You lied to me!" Harry yelled.

"Well, maybe I wanted something for once! Maybe I wanted something the Boy Who Lived wanted!" Ron shouted angrily.

"You want to be the boy who lived, eh? That it?" Harry said in a low, dangerous tone as he stepped close to Ron. "You want the fame? My trust vault? You want the basilisks? You want to live with abusive relatives? Yeah, Ron? You want it?" Harry yelled in Ron's face. Ron backed up, stepping out of the tent but Harry pressed forward. "You want to be the hero one moment, the villain the next? You want everyone around you to die? Your parents dead? You want to wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of Hermione's death? Of her being tortured by Voldemort " both boys stopped short as soon as Harry said his name. They didn't have time to retrieve Ron's wand from the table before snatchers started apparating through through the wards.

"Leg it!" Ron shouted as he they both bolted away from the tent. At Least 6 men came and were right behind him. Harry panicked, knowing they weren't getting away. He sent a strong stinging jinx to his face, slipping his glasses off as they ran. He flicked his wand, sending a bombarda behind them before sending another stinging jinx to Ron's face, hopefully hiding his identity.

"Hermione's going to kill me." Harry muttered as he was tackled to the ground.

Hermione was worried when the goblins immediately sensed the dark magic and she was summoned to a conference room where she was met with a goblin in a very nice suite. When she laid all of her notes and plans on the table she could only sit back and wait.

"You, Ms. Granger, do not disappoint." The goblin chuckled and tapped a long nail on the destroyed horcrux.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione smiled nervously.

"No need for apologies! We have been told many things of you, Ms. Granger. Brightest witch of her generation, certainly bright enough to hide Harry Potter since his 17th birthday." The goblin smiled at Hermione, a terrifying sight. Hermione's grip on her wand tightened as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, Mr.?" Hermione hedged, trying to look subtly towards the door.

"No need for that. I meant it as a compliment. I am Ragnok, the one you wish to speak to in your letter. We have been attempting to contact Mr. Potter for almost 16 years. His accounts have been in limbo. Now with this...Riddle..." Ragnok sneered and tapped her letter again. "We have been attempting to reach out to Mr. Potter to offer our assistance."

"Really?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes wide. "Any help you can provide would be most appreciated. We are struggling, being in hiding has cut us off from the wizarding world. I read of this ritual, with Harry we can find out where his snake is and end Riddle for good."

"Good, now we goblin are more than just a simple warrior race. We are also excellent in business." Ragnok leaned forward, his smile turning feral. "For our help, we want you Ms. Granger."

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand." Hermione squeaked, a little frightened by the goblins smile.

"Oh no!" The goblin chuckled, a full belly laugh. "We want you as an employee. We want to put your mind to work for security, research...etc."

"Well, I'm flattered and will most definitely take you up on your offer after the war is won." Hermione calmed down a bit.

"Send your elf when you get back to your hiding place. We can arrange the ritual and o have some things for you to look over." The goblin waved his hand, dismissing her.

"I don't have an elf." Hermione said angrily.

"Why not?" Ragnok demanded.

"It's slavery! It's wrong!" Hermione replied heatedly before sitting back down, forgetting for a moment she was speaking to director in the bank.

"So, you want them to die?" Ragnok did not lose the edge in his voice.

"Of course not, I want them to be happy and free!" Hermione tried to keep calm but house elves were a hot issue for her.

"House elves need the bond to survive, Ms. Granger. Do not allow yourself to be another ignorant human. I have heard many great things about you, do not prove them wrong by not bothering to speak to those you wish to save." Ragnok slammed him fist down onto the table. Hermione's mind whirled with this new information, a bond. A magical bond they would die without. Winky drinking herself because she was no longer bonded.

"Dobby!" Hermione called. A small pop signaled his arrival.

"Yes, Ms. Grangy." Dobby looked around eagerly for Harry.

"I want to bond with Winky, is she sober?" Hermione said quickly.

"No, Ms. Grangy but the bonds be making her better." Dobby nodded eagerly.

"Alright, bring her to me, please. Then I want to have a talk with you both. Is that alright?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Oh, yes Ms. Grangy!" Dobby nodded emphatically and was gone with a pop. Ragnok watched with keen eye at her interactions with elves. With a little work she would make a fine Gringotts asset. The house elves were back, Dobby supporting an intoxicated female elf.

"You called Ms. Grangy. Winky is not bonded so hats not be working on me." Winky squeaked as she stumbled towards Hermione.

"No, I would like to bond with you. I'm sorry I did not take the time to know more about house elves. I only saw Dobby being abused and you being forced to do something that terrified you. I wanted to help. So, if you'll let me, I would love to bond with you and be your friend." Hermione said softly. Winky suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and there was a bright flash.

"Oh, Mistress! Thank you! Now, we be needing to get you food and clean clothes! Oh my poor Mistress!" Winky cried, gone was the wailing drunken house elf. In her place was a perky elf, bemoaning her Mistress's state of dress.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Ragnok. I'll be in touch." Hermione offered her hand to the goblin. Ragnok froze for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it like equals. Suddenly her grip tightened and her entire body stiffened. "The wards a have fallen. Winky, you will stay hidden until I call. You will keep yourself safe, you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Winky said cheerily and popped them from the office to a ruined camp site. With a snap of her fingers, the wards were repaired and Winky stayed by her Mistress. Hermione made her way to the tent where she found a snatcher that was pawing through the dirty clothes.

"Incarcerous" Hermione whispered. Winky quickly propped the snatcher up in a chair after silencing him. Hermione searched her bag until she pulled out a phial with a clear liquid. Dropping 3 drops onto his tongue she nodded to Winky to release him.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know." Came the snatchers muted response.

"The boys that were here. Where are they?" Hermione snapped.

"Malfoy manor." The snatcher slurred as he tried to fight the truth serum.

"Can you get me in to the manor?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." The snatcher struggled.

"Lovely. Imperio." Hermione flicker her wand, releasing the bonds on the snatcher. Hermione took his wand and snapped it. "You will hold this on my back and pretend I am your prisoner. You will gleefully tell them you captured Mudblood Granger and refuse to let anyone else take me." Hermione hissed. "Winky, pack up the tent, wait for my call, please."

"Let's go, mudblood." The snatcher snapped and gripped her arm before apparating them to the gates of Malfoy Manor. The man touched the gate, signaling his arrival. She never expected an ashen face Draco Malfoy to meet them. His eyes widened comically as he took in her disheveled state.

"Granger?" Malfoy hissed in disbelief. "I'll take her Scabior." Draco reached out to take Hermione's arm only to be faced with Scabior's wand.

"I found mudblood Granger. I'll be taking her." Scabior said smugly.

"Don't forget your place, snatcher." Draco scowled.

"Oh, he knows his place." Hermione said pleasantly as she flicked her wand. "Imperio" Malfoy's eyes glazed over for a moment then his shoulder relaxed. Hermione was starting to see what was so seductive about the dark arts. "You will lead us inside. You will help me rescue Harry and Ron."

"Let's go mudblood." Scabior hissed as they lead her inside. In the foyer, Bellatrix and the Malfoys were having a furious discussion over the kneeling Harry and Ron.

"Look who dropped in for a visit." Draco waved his hand in a grand gesture over the rumpled Hermione. Harry and Ron instantly started struggling against their bonds when they saw who walked in.

"Oh, goodie! That-" Bellatrix's cackle was cut short as Hermione shot a silent cutting curse at the crazed death eaters neck, slitting her throat. Draco shot a nasty purple curse at his father and Scabior leapt at Narcissa.

"Leave her! She didn't want this!" Draco yelled. Hermione stopped to stare at the blonde. "Really, Granger. You need to work on your unforgivables." Draco smirked.

"Get up Scabior." Hermione snapped, not taking her eyes off Malfoy. Draco heled Narcissa to her feet and she stared at the muggleborn hard for a moment before cracking a smile.

"So, what's the plan, Granger?" Malfoy snapped his fingers to get her attention. With a flick of Hermione's wrist, Ron and Harry's ropes fell away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron shouted.

"Shut up! You shut up and you fucking sit there! You both got bloody fucking captured! 25 minutes I leave you alone and you get fucking captured! I get an alliance with the fucking goblin nation in 20 minutes, what do you do with your time besides play with yourselves? Get bleeding fucking captured." Hermione screeched. Ron stepped back and shut his mouth quickly after a jab from Harry.

"God, Granger. You are even hotter when you yell at someone else." Malfoy leered at Hermione.

"Okay..." Hermione took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knows she should kill them or obliviate them or anything other than what she thinking but she had to know what's going on with Malfoy and his mother smiling at her. "Obliviate. Stupefy" Hermione muttered at Scabior. "Winky! Take us to Lundy Island, please."

"'Mione, what the hell?" Ron shouted as soon as they landed. Winky immediately set up wards to hide their presence.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't call me that fucking name!" Hermione snapped as she looked around for a moment. Winky already set up the tent and was making tea. "Winky, I love you."

"Winky be loving Mistress!" Winky squeaked and went back to making tea. Hermione sat heavily in the chair, the other four staring at her, waiting.

"Well, sit!" Hermione snapped, rubbing her temples. "Oh, I really wanna know how the fuck you managed to get captured but I have to know why you helped me, Malfoy.

"I love you." Malfoy said bluntly. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at the Draco like he had grown a second head. "What? I teased you before I realized I fancied you by the time I figured it out it was too late. The only time you looked at me was when I pissed off your boyfriend."

"Neither of them are my boyfriend. What the fuck is wrong with wizards?" Hermione turned to Narcissa for help. She only shrugged her dainty shoulder with a small smile.

"I've had to hear about every holiday since first year, Miss. Granger. I found it quite adorable." Narcissa said primly.

"Winky! After you're done. Question Malfoy about his feelings, please. I can't even right now. Fucking wizards." Hermione hissed angrily. She turned to Harry. "How the fuck did you get captured?"

"I was fighting with Ron about him lying to me about you two dating. It got heated I broke the taboo." Harry said sheepishly.

"Who cares about him lying about us dating?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I thought you guys were dating since third year...he told me after I admitted I had a crush on you." Harry averted his eyes to the floor.

"Nice. Amazing. Brilliant. Fan-fucking-tactic." Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You know 'Mione swearing like that is not attractive." Ron grumbled. Hermione reached out and smacked him across the face.

"I don't want to hear your voice. You will be seen and not heard until you have permission to speak from this point on. Do you understand?" Hermione hissed.

"Bloody hell! Who do-" Ron stood up at started yelling but Hermione back handed him, stunning him into silence

"Now, don't make use my wand. Do you understand?- Shite! Fuck! Dobby!" Hermione called, Dobby popped beside her with a wide grin.

"Yes, Ms. Grangy?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"Can you see if anyone is inside Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"No one, Ms. Grangy." Dobby shook his head happily.

"Can you get me all the spare wands from the manor?" Hermione asked. Dobby popped away, so she assumed that meant yes.

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy. Sorry to be indelicate...it's been a stressful day. You don't seem very upset about your husbands death." Hermione said bluntly.

"It was an arranged marriage, because of him my only son was branded like cattle and sent into a war where he's certain to die." Narcissa too a sip of her tea, the smile still firmly plastered on her face. "A widows dowry is quite a bit so I'll be perfectly fine now."

"Fantastic. After all this is over I'll let the proper authorities know. You should take your son some place safe." Hermione sighed and looked over at her two best friends.

"Love, I am so happy you came around about house elves!" Malfoy exclaimed as he swaggered out of the bedroom, an excited Winky behind him.

"Oh Winky likes Mr. Draco, Mistress. He says such lovely things about Mistress's hair and bum!" Winky squeaked excitedly.

"Brilliant. Malfoy, take your mother to the next room and have a chat about your plans." Hermione said sternly.

"God, have I told you I love when you get all bossy. I would love to sit and watch you order these two around all day." Malfoy smirked at Hermione as she blushed deeply

"Bugger off, wanker!" Hermione snapped. Malfoy threw her a mock solute and walked to the bedroom with his mother on his arm. "Why? Just fucking why? Now, is there anything either of you need to tell me? Harry first."

"Erm..could we maybe go talk in private?" Harry asked nervously.

"Dobby brings your wands, Mistress." Dobby squeaked as he popped in behind her, his arms laden down with at least 30 wands.

"Dobby, why are you calling me Mistress?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Winky was amazing so far, currently she was in the kitchen cooking and it smelled heavenly. However, she thought Dobby would want to bond with Harry or that he was already bonded to Hogwarts.

"Dobby was hoping to stay with Winky, Mistress." Dobby said shyly.

"I would have thought you wanted to bond with Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Oh, Dobby has waited for the Great Harry Potter, sir to bond with Dobby for years. Dobby wants Winky to be Dobbys lifemate. Dobby would rather not wait for happiness, Mistress." Dobby said solemnly.

"Of course, I'll bond with you, Dobby. Just remember you are my friend first, okay?" Hermione said gently and held out her hand. Dobby eagerly clasped her hand and once again she was blinded by a flash of light.

"Thank you Mistress! Dobby be going to ask Winky right away!" Dobby squeaked happily and popped away.

"Alright, Harry?" Hermione stood to walk into the second bedroom with Harry following behind. She made herself comfortable one the bed and watched her best friend with a critical eyes.

"Dobby was right." Harry sighed miserably.

"Dobby was right about what?" Hermione asked bemused.

"He saw his opportunity to be happy and took it. He didn't let anyone stand in the way of him going for the girl he wanted. I'm sorry." Harry sat beside her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Honestly, Harry. I only have to contact the goblins. Once we find the snake and do the ritual, you can go back to Ginny and live happily ever after." Hermione said bitterly.

"I was talking about you." Harry said grumpily.

"Excuse me?" Hermione squeaked.

"I've loved you since 4th year. I told Ron I had a crush on you...that I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade but he told you were together." Harry said angrily.

"So, Ron being a total git to me didn't set off any alarms for you? That we didn't talk for most of third year?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I don't exactly have the best examples for relationships, do I?" Harry retorted heatedly.

"I've waited for you for so long, Harry. I've wanted you to sweep me into your arms, tell me I'm the only one for you. I stayed, I always stayed. No matter what the danger or obstacles. Yet, you never looked at me. I had to watch as you ran after Cho and Ginny, smile for you because you were happy." Hermione whispered.

"It was always you though, whenever I needed someone I always turn to you...no you just show up without me needing to look. I'm sorry I believed Ron. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. I'll fight now." Harry took her hand in his, bagging her to look at him.

"Then fight for me. Show me you want me because so far you've had 7 years and you've done nothing to show yours feelings." Hermione linked their fingers together. "I want to know your doing this because you want me and not because your afraid I'll leave at the end. I've been a constant for you, so I would understand that fear."

"Hermione, I don't know how..." Harry said sheepishly.

"I'm not explaining it to you, I don't know. Go with your instin-"Hermione was cut off by a clumsy kiss, Harry pulled back, looking sheepish and hopeful.

"Like those instincts?" Harry asked as he pulled her close.

"Y- fuck yeah." Hermione squeaked and closed the distance for a much longer, more heated kiss.

"You know I really like it when your all angry and start cursing." Harry mumbled as he kissed her neck, Hermione laced her fingers through his hair, smiling shyly.

"It's only when I'm truly upset." Hermione said sheepishly as she kissed his lips again.

"God, I wish I had done this back in 3rd year." Harry groaned as Hermione bit his earlobe.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" Ron's annoyed voice carried through the door as he pounded on it. Hermione sighed and stepped back, her lips puffy and her hair more wild than usual.

"Ronald. What did I say about you being seen and not heard?" Hermione opened the door and glared at the red head.

"Yeah, well. I've been left alone out here, haven't I?" Ron snapped and looked at her critically.

"Is there anything you need to say?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. Harry told behind her, a dazed look on his face as he smiled absently.

"Yeah, what's going on with you and Harry?" Ron demanded.

"None of your business. Next question." Hermione said sharply.

"What's gotten into you, Herms? Your cursing, being short with me, being a right bitch." Ron shouted closing the distance. Hermione lost her patience at being called 'Herms', so she punched him in the nose.

"That is the last time you speak to me that way, Ronald. You will shut up and do as I say because you have proven to me for the last time that using your brain is beyond you." Hermione snapped.

"You can't do this. You owe me a life debt. I'll call it!" Ron sneered as he got to his feet. Malfoy and his mother were standing in the doorway and gasped at the revelation.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Hermione asked, her entire demeanor changing. Where the fierce Hermione once stood was a sad girl who looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh yeah, you think I don't know my place in the world. That I can't think for myself?" Ron smiled viciously, looking victorious as he snatched on of the wands for the table. "I, Ron Weasley, do acknowledge the life debt owed by Hermione Granger on 31 October 1991 and will collect by having her as my concubine." Ron took a step towards Hermione and grabbed her arm roughly. She pulled her wand and sent a silent knock back jinx at him.

"Oh, Ronald. When will you learn." Hermione growled as she raised her wand. "I, Hermione Jean Granger do acknowledge the life debt owed by Ronald Billius Weasley on 18 June 1996 and will collect by having him swear his fealty to me."

"What the-" Ron blurted as he was forced to kneel before Hermione, his head hanging low.

"I didn't want to do that Ronald. You can't claim a life debt if you are responsible in any way for causing it. Now, you will be a good soldier and collect fire wood. You will not be captured, do you understand." Hermione sighed sadly as Ron nodded and left the tent.

"Marry me, Granger." Malfoy purred as he leered at her from the doorway. "The things I'm going to do to you on our wedding night."

"Oi! Bugger off, Malfoy! I believe the plan was for you and your mother to go to some safe house...you know far away." Harry glared at the blonde who was openly staring at Hermione's bum.

"You think I'm going to leave my fiancé alone with you and that daft twit?" Malfoy smirked.

"She is not your fiancé, she is my girlfriend!" Harry yelled.

"Fucking wizards!" Hermione yelled, her face red and her eyes full of angry tears. Harry and Malfoy descended on her,wrapping their arms around her. They alternated by trying to soothe her and glaring at each other. Hermione pushed them both away and walked to the kitchen.

"You silly boys." Narcissa chuckled as she followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Oh, Winky this is all amazing!" Hermione said with wet smile.

"What is wrong Mistress?" Winky immediately left her soup to attend to Hermione, pulling her into a chair and serving her tea and a bowl of soup.

"Fucking wizards, Winky." Hermione sighed. Narcissa sat across from her and Winky served her as well.

"It seems your in quite a quandary, Miss. Granger." Narcissa smiles sympathetically.

"You know, I got up this morning thinking my goals were to end this war, find my parents and try to forget I was in love with Harry Potter. Now, he's declared me his girlfriend...and Draco Malfoy declared me his fiancé. I've bartered with the goblin nation, I have two wonderful house elves. You know, neither of them asked. They just decided for me. I think I'm quite capable of making my own decisions and I don't need them to decide for me." Hermione ranted, sipping her tea. Dobby left the room to give those boys a piece of his mind.

"-I've loved her for 4 years!" Harry hissed angrily, he was standing only inches away from Malfoy.

"I've loved her from the moment she popped her bushy head in my compartment asking if I saw a bloody toad of all things!" Malfoy snarled back.

"I haven't called her a mudblood all those years either." Harry sniped.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell my death eater father that I was in love with a muggleborn? The same muggleborn who he bitched about all summer because she was a freak of nature, with her strong magic and her brilliant brain and her wild hair and soft lips and oh her fucking bum..." Malfoy trailed off, a slightly glazed expression on his face,obviously thinking about her bum. "How the fuck were you in close quarters with her for so long and not shag her rotten?"

"I thought she was dating my best mate! It's different now, I love her and she loves me so stop talking about her bum!" Harry poked Malfoy in the chest.

"Weasley and Hermione?" Malfoy laughed. "I thought he was slipping her a love potion last year. I had to slip her a flushing draft every morning. Now watching Weaselette slip potions to you, now that was brilliant."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"You haven't figured it out Potter?" Malfoy sent him a superior look as he saw Dobby watching them.

"You've upset Mistress." Dobby said boldly. "Dobby does not like when Mistress is upset. You will fix Mistress and give Mistress a choice. Not be making demands of my Mistress."

"What are you talking about? Hermione already chose me." Harry was shocked at the glare the house elf sent him.

"You declared Mistress yours. You never be asking Mistress." Dobby said sternly. Harry's eyes widened at that and rushed into the kitchen to find Narcissa and Hermione happily chatting and eating soup. He stopped so suddenly that Malfoy ran into his back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I've buggered it up already, didn't I?" Harry walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. "I just assumed but that was stupid. Will you be mine? Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"You're so stupid Harry!" Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." She breathed into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Wait!" Malfoy yelled from the doorway, his heart shattering.

"What?" Hermione turned to look at the utterly hear broken Malfoy in confusion.

"You didn't let me plead my case. I've been in love with you for so long. I didn't want to treat you the way I did but I had no choice. Father would have killed me right after you, I've dreamed of telling you how I feel and convincing you I could spend my life worshiping you. Give me a chance, please. I'm arrogant, spoiled, crude, and utterly devoted to you." Malfoy made his way closer to her, reaching out to take her hand. It was warm and sent a shock to her system. Harry still had his arms wrapped around her waist possessively as he glared at the blonde but he only had eyes for the girl in front of him.

"I..uh...Malfoy. You've kind of made it a point to belittle me since first year...this is confusing me, greatly." Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I-" Hermione felt the wards break and sent a panicked look at Winky who picked up an iron skillet.

"Ms. Granger, so happy you found Mr. Potter. I believe you made promises of the end of the war." Ragnok stepped into the kitchen with 10 fully armed guards. "You neglected to mention Mr. Potter was horcrux."

"What?" Hermione gaped at the goblin.

"Yes, it is quite obvious. We need to have the ritual right away. How Mr. Potter didn't go insane is beyond us at Gringotts. Ripshank! Go get the priestess and the ritual stones. Who are you?" Ragnok glared at the Malfoys.

"Could you please excuse us? This is very important, we can talk later." Hermione said politely, keeping a cool mask on while panicking on the inside.

"Of course, dear." Narcissa rose gracefully and pulled her sputtering son along with her. The goblin guard came back with a female goblin, covered in shining jewels.

"Please tell me you are pure." The priestess look at Hermione critically.

"I'm a muggleborn." Hermione bristled.

"No, your virtue. For the ritual the participants will be bonded and both must be pure." The priestess rolled her eyes, looking impatiently at the blushing teens.

"I uh...yes." Hermione squeaked, afraid to look at Harry.

"Um...yes." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Very well, it will only take me a moment to set up for the bonding ceremony." The priestess snarled and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Bonded?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, your very souls will be bonded together." Ragnok said bluntly.

"I-uh okay." Hermione nodded her head with determination.

"Wait? Okay? Did you really just say okay?" Harry blurted.

"I well...I've loved you for years and I always dreamed of you being my first...hopefully only...and this ends the war." Hermione said hesitantly.

"So, no talking about it? You're just going to agree? Do I get no choice here? Just like always, someone making the choice for Harry." Harry grumbled and seemed to realized what he said with a startled look at Hermione.

"Well, it's really too bad your true love is a fucking slag who lost her bloody virtue 3rd year, innit?" Hermione snarled. "Oh, maybe I can find Cho? No wait that's right Cho started slagging about at the end of 2nd year. Well, guess you can go bugger Ron." Hermione sneered and stalked from the room.

"No, wait! Hermione! I'm sorry it's just too fast! I panicked!" Harry rushed after her, the goblins rolling their eyes at the human stupidity.

"Yeah? That's nice. I told you to prove you loved me. Well, guess you failed that now didn't you? I offered no objection, asked no fucking questions because I didn't want you to think for 1 second that you weren't wanted!" Hermione cried, fat tears falling down her cheeks. "We are doing this ritual, that's final. Fuck you. This war is ending."

"It wasn't that I don't want to marry you." Harry said weakly.

"I don't give a fuck. Talk to me after I fucking tie my life and soul to you for eternity and end this fucking war." Hermione snapped. Beyond caring about Harry's excuses. Beyond caring that Draco was watching with a hopeful smile. Beyond caring that Ron was standing at the entrance of the tent with a handful of twigs looking at her dumbly.

"We are ready for you." The priestess shoved Ron away, impatient with the human squawking.

"Very well, just tell me what I have to do." Hermione followed the lady goblin to a runic circle by the water. The goblin warrior circled them them, the priestess roughly shoved them in the center facing each other.

"You will not need to speak, only strip yourselves bare. I will start the incantation. Once the golden light envelops you, you will consummate the bond." The priestess said briskly as she picked up some dried flowers and leaves.

"We are going to have sex...in front of you, the goblin guard, and the director of Gringotts?" Hermione asked slowly, her hands holding the bottom of her shirt. Harry just stood gaping, his face beet red.

"Yes." She replied sharply.

"Sorted." Hermione mumbled and started stripping off her clothes, glancing up at Harry he stared, wide eyed. "Get to it!"

"Sorry!" Harry cried and divested himself of clothes in record time. Hermione looked anywhere but Harry as the priestess began chanting in a foreign tongue that mostly sounded like clicking and tapping sounds. When the golden light leaked from their bodies and encircled them, Hermione pulled Harry close and kissed him hard, with all the anger and passion she could muster. Harry eagerly returned the favor as they forgot they were being watched by 12 goblins. They slowly sank down to the ground and consummated the bond. When Harry reached his peak, he cried out as his scar split open and a black angry shade poured out.

"It's started!" Ragnok shouted. Hermione and Harry were roughly pulled from the runic circle and cast aside to watch as black shades were coming into the circle from all directions.

"They've got this sorted." Hermione mumbled as she hastily pulled on her clothes, feeling the shame and anger of that her first time was nothing like she dreamed. Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to say anything to his wife? Bond mate? An agonized scream sent them running back to the tent.

"He just started screaming and bleeding everywhere!" Narcissa screamed hysterically. Hermione and Harry stopped short as they saw Draco Malfoy writhing in agony on the floor, his eyes and ear bleeding.

"I-I Dr-Draco Luciu M-M-Malfoy declare...Hermione J-Jean Gran-ger my...heir" Malfoy choked out, limply holding a wand in his hand, the flash of magic sealed the declaration as he stared into her eyes. He grit his teeth as his body shuddered in pain. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry... I...love...you." He gasped out through the pain. Hermione kneeled beside him, wiping the blood and tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy. You never got a chance." Hermione sighed sadly.

"I...t-told...you.." Malfoy nodded jerkily. "Ki-ki-.." Malfoy choke and screamed. Hermione got the hint and lightly pressed her lips to Malfoys, it was sweet, brief, and chaste. When she pulled away, Malfoy was smiling and his eyes were unfocused. Narcissa wailed over her sons body, her fingers smearing blood along his cheeks as she shook his head, begging and babbling for him to come back.

"I didn't know." Hermione choked. Tears running down her cheeks. Harry kneeled beside her and put and arm around her shoulder.

"Well, the shade known as Riddle is no more. What happened here?" Ragnok stepped into the tent.

"I think all his marked followers died as well." Harry whispered.

"Well, if they were ignorant enough to tie their very lives to the madman." Ragnok shrugged.

The following weeks were hard on Hermione, after storming the ministry with Harry, the goblin nation, and Ron to let them know, yes Voldemort is dead and yes, he took his death eaters with him. They looked to Harry for leadership. Unfortunately, they wanted a lot more than the riveting speech he gave them. With most of the Wizengamot and department heads gone, the people of the ministry had no idea what to do. Harry put forth Kingsley Shacklebot's name for minister and he won in a landslide. Harry thought that would be the end and maybe he could go about fixing his marriage bond with Hermione but then they were called to Hogwarts to sort out that mess as well. Hermione was having none of it, however and stormed the gates with Harry and Ron.

"Ron, you will keep your sister away from me and Harry." Hermione said sternly as they reached the headmasters office.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I am so happy to see you 3. Thank you for coming." Headmistress McGonagall said with a small smile.

"What do you need?" Hermione said bluntly, not even bothering to sit.

"Ms. Granger! What has gotten into you?" The headmistress gasped.

"You wanna-?" Hermione laughed bitterly. " you want to know what's gotten into me? Well, let me tell you what's gotten into me. I've barely slept in a month. I arranged with the goblins to get rid of Voldemort-" the head mistress twitched and Hermione paused, glaring at her favorite professor. "That is another thing. He's dead! Stop flinching! There was no epic battle! I fucked Harry and he, along with his army is dead." Hermione paused taking another deep breath. Harry came behind her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "So, after making sure Voldemort was defeated, the ministry can't run itself. The ministry is looking for a Hogwarts drop out for answers. Did I mention I haven't slept in weeks and I finally get everything together to go retrieve my parents and you call us here. Now, what do you want?" Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at the headmistress.

"Well, as you know...many of our professors died along with You-Vol-HIM. So we thought you three might like to come teach." Minerva smiled kindly.

"You're barking!" Ron blurted then looked to the floor.

"I agree with Ronald. What the hell would we teach? How to fuck and kill a dark lord because I can assure you, the priestess and the goblin guard took care of the hard part." Harry exclaimed.

"There is no need for such language." Minerva said sternly. "The community is scared, they need you 3 to show them the danger is over."

"Buuuut it's not. The British magical community is a cesspool just waiting for another dark lord to come in and take over again. Well, I've got news for you, no more prophecy, no more horcrux, my husband is not fighting your battle again." Hermione said sternly.

"Just how...you're married?" Minerva exclaimed, looking at the snoozing portrait of Dumbledore.

"That's what you got out of that?" Harry sighed and fell into one of the seats, pulling Hermione onto his lap. He was learning, physical contact was amazing and helped keep their tempers in check. Hermione nodded subtly to Ron to sit as well.

"Well, very well. What do you expect us to do?" Minerva said, her jaw clenched in irritation.

"For starters, go back to teaching. You're not a leader, I'll bet this whole idea came from Dumbledore. Name Sprout as headmistress, she never let Dumbledore get away with fuck-all when it came to her badgers. Then you can over write this whole points system so it makes bloody sense. Have a few clubs to bring the houses together. After you update the muggle studies pr-" Hermione paused to see the headmistress just staring at her. "Why aren't you writing this down?" Hermione snapped. Harry chuckled and grabbed her hands, linking their fingers. "Now, revamp your muggle studies program, bring it into this century, right? Then make it mandatory. Make a wizarding customs class that is mandatory for all muggle raised children. Oh, get rid of the fucking bullies. None of this forgive and forget nonsense. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't sort students until they are in 3rd year. Keep all the first and second years together, less of a house divide." Harry said sternly. Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him for the first time in weeks.

"So, we're not teaching for you. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"You can't really expect me to step down." Minerva asked incredulously.

"If you don't, you've lost the last shred of respect I have for you." Hermione shrugged, unrepentant.

"Can we go? I'm starving." Ron grumbled. Winky popped with a protein bar.

"Yeah, I think we're sorted." Harry sighed as they stood up to leave.

"Wait! Please, we need you here." Minerva called out.

"Did you stop the torture going on this year?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at the ashen face Minerva. "How could you honestly think you have what it takes to lead?" Hermione scoffed as she was lead down the steps.

"Harry!" A most unwelcome voice cried. Ginny was running down the corridor with her arms open wide, looking at Harry as if he hung the moon. She did not expect Ron to block her path. "What are you doing Ron?"

"Sorry, Gin. Can't let you do that." Ron shook his head sadly.

"What do you mean?! I want to say hello to my boyfriend and give him a right lashing for not coming to see me!" Ginny shrieked.

"Gin, we broke up. By the way...Zabini, Corner, Thomas, Finnigan, Nott, and Carrow." Harry nodded to her as her face lost all color then turned to walk away with his hand still securely holding Hermione's.

"Wait! Harry I can explain!" Ginny cried.

"Can we please go get my parents now?" Hermione whined.

"1 tick." Harry stopped them and got down on 1 knee. "Hermione, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you I think your the most amazing person I ever met. I'm sorry that sometimes, I'm a stupid bloody ponce who doesn't think before he opens his mouth. I need you, I love you with all my heart, Hermione forever and always. I know we are already married but I want to give you a choice. I want you to choose me."

"Yes!" Hermione fell into his arms and he held her tight. She could work with this.


End file.
